


Axegirl_Valkyrie

by Twigman, Wolfie_Dragon



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Collaboration, F/M, Gamers, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-28 05:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19387318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twigman/pseuds/Twigman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfie_Dragon/pseuds/Wolfie_Dragon
Summary: Modern Videogame Livestreamer AU. After being stuck in bed for a long time due to a car accident, Hiccup decides to take up livestreaming. Astrid joins him, and together they quickly become the popular channels HiccupGames and AxeGirl_Valkyrie! A lighthearted series of Hiccup playing all kinds of games, alone and with Astrid. Companion story to Wolfie_Dragon's HiccupGames.





	Axegirl_Valkyrie

**Author's Note:**

> Hey peeps! New story (and my first here on AO3!) in a collab with Wolfie-Dragon. I’m writing from the point of view of Astrid while Wolfie has Hiccup’s. 
> 
> Slight language warning, Astrid has a loose tongue. Her blood is rather quick to boil.

**Axegirl_Valkyrie**

**Chapter 1 - The Valkyrie Is Here**

* * *

**  
Username: AxeGirl_Valkyrie**

**User description: I'm more of a lop-it's-head-off-with-an-axe kinda girl**

AxeGirl_Valkyrie has entered the game

"Push forward! The Valkyrie is here!"

"Aww shit! Fall back! Defend position Delta!"

"I fucked your mother!"

The last comment came from a boy who sounded no more than twelve or thirteen. But if they're already using big boy words then they won't mind getting the same back;

"You may have fucked my mother, but I nailed your father to the side of his house, cut his bollocks off with a rusty knife and shoved a bullhook up his arse!" Astrid yelled into her microphone, killing three of the opposition with a well thrown grenade and mowing down another two with her assault rifle.  
  
Astrid didn't hear a reply, if there was one, the parrot perched on her shoulder - Stormfly - deciding to make a comment;

"Sqwark! Cut bollocks off cut bollocks off!"

Astrid stifled a laugh as she glanced at her second monitor, displaying the live stream details and the comments section. It had gone from jest toward her young opponent to exploding with bird emojis quicker than Odin could blink his remaining eye.

Astrid noticed the door in the corner of her eye open. She mentally facepalmed, having forgotten to actually shut it and not just leave it ajar. She knew what the auburn-haired guy would say before he even said it;

“Hey As- uhm, AxeGirl, give me a warning when you start screaming so loudly!” He shouted so Astrid could hear over the explosions going off and rounds going everywhere. Thankfully, all the noise was constrained to her headphones so he could stream in the relative peace and quiet.

“Didn’t I tell you earlier? It’s a free weekend, so lots of noobs to kill! I’m gonna be here a while. Besides, you were so caught up in your highways, I didn’t want to disturb you.” Astrid replied, coolly reloading.

“At least close the door next time, ok?” Hiccup said, retreating back out of the room and shutting the door behind him.

Well, as much attention as he could gather from her. Astrid noticed several enemies gathered in a room and lobbed another grenade inside, killing another five people and having the words ‘KILL STREAK’ light up her screen.

It was a compromise they had to live with, Hiccup was passive toward the language she used, but unfortunately their streaming host was not. It was only by divine intervention that Hiccup had not received a perma-ban for his more ‘child-friendly’ tutorial channel with her dulcet tones in the background.

Astrid looked at the monitor which held her chat again, filled with bird emojis and messages about how Hottie McHotcup should come on screen.

She grinned a little inside at ‘Hottie McHotcup’. He was just that.

Astrid returned to the TV screen and checked the minimap for the nearest person to send to Valhalla. There was someone in a room in the building opposite. She rotated her character to look at it and saw nothing in the darkened room.

What gave the player away was a muzzle flash, the type originating from a sniper rifle. Which meant the player was likely aiming down the sights and oblivious to danger…

Astrid checked the amount of time left of the round; not long enough to do her traditional troll on an unsuspecting sniper. Only one thing for it then.

She holstered her assault rifle and pulled out the rocket launcher she’d not yet used. Pity to waste a round on a single person, but everyone loves a good explosion.

Astrid aimed for the ground by her foe, being in the prone position meant the rocket could miss. The splash damage though would kill them.

Astrid aimed and pulled the trigger. Another kill added to her list with not two seconds left on the clock.

She put the controller down to crack her fingers; “Works every time.”

“Mmmm considering one more game here chat, before I switch to something single-player. I’m thinking of finishing off Rise of the Tomb Raider so we can start on Shadow, how does that sound?” Astrid asked, creating a poll with one hand and petting Stormfly with the other. Her suggestion instantly took a leading vote but there were requests for a couple other games she hadn’t played in a while.

While the poll took place, the next round was decided as a quick-match. Two minutes to kill as many as possible.

That suited Astrid just fine.

“Alright, let’s go!”

Astrid spawned at one end of a small town and instantly started sprinting toward a small alley, only to be shot upon entering.

“Well, looks like we’re not going in that way.” She grumbled, not being able to open with her favourite tactic.

The next method was to jump across the buildings of the same alley, but she was met with the same fate from the same player, being sent tumbling to the street below. Astrid’s blood began to boil.

She hated campers.

“He’s not even moved! Damn you campers! Come out and face me, you little shits!” Astrid shouted as her class swapped from assault to demolitions, just as she heard the door to Hiccup’s room creek open. If that player was insistent on staying in one place, then the final 30 seconds of the game were being spent demolishing the building.

An enemy popped up just as Hiccup came into view, she managed to give him a slight smile but missed the enemy.

“Desperate times call for desperate measures!” She went into the prone position and pulled out the rocket launcher, this time obliterating her quarrel.

“20 seconds left…let’s get that C4 laid down.”

One satchel on each of the load-bearing columns, but not enough time to retreat to a safe distance.

“Oh well…” Astrid muttered as she pressed the trigger, instantly killing both the camper and herself.

“Two kills, three deaths. Don’t think I’ll be getting any requests from any e-sports teams with that ratio eh Stormfly?” She said, stroking the bird who looked to be falling asleep.

Astrid shut down the console and placed Stormfly gently onto a pillow, “I’ll be back in about five chat, go stretch your legs or something healthy.” And took the headset off, rubbing her ears.

Hiccup looked deep in thought as he’d passed through, which was generally not a good sign. The sounds of the kettle in the kitchen next door meant he was probably making a tea. Might be a good idea to not drink the ‘unhealthy’ coffee this time and try one of his herbal teas, just to keep him happy.

He didn’t notice as Astrid slipped in, staring intently at the kettle as it boiled away. She tried to drag her feet, to make some noise without startling him without success.

Poor Hiccup jumped when Astrid put her hand on his shoulder.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” Astrid murmured, gently rubbing the shoulder.

“It’s okay, just didn’t expect you. I thought you were still shooting noobs,” he chuckled, grabbing a mug for Astrid and pouring hot water into it.

“Eh, it’s getting a bit old. Will probably switch to some single-player for a bit. I’m thinking of finishing Rise of the Tomb Raider.” she said, grabbing a teabag and putting it in when he handed her the mug.

“If you’re getting sick of streaming, you know you don’t have to keep-” he started, but she cut him off.

“It’s not like that. I genuinely like it, it’s exhilarating, fun, and it even makes us money! So stop worrying about it. Sure, you got me into it, but I keep doing it because I like it. So I’m glad you started streaming, and you should be too. It’s good for you, you know.” Astrid said, sipping her tea.

“I guess you’re right. It’s just… I never expected us to become this popular. You know the numbers, the vast majority of streamers never get beyond 10 followers. And here we are with thousands of subscribers. It’s a little… overwhelming sometimes.” he said, and she nodded.

“Maybe we need to change things up a bit. You know, a lot of my followers also follow you, and they’d like to see us play together. You know, co-op games, multiplayer, maybe even just commenting on each other playing. If we do that you won’t have to face all those people alone.” she said, rubbing his shoulder again, and he ducked his head.

“I don’t know. It’s just… the camera... “ he whispered, before taking a gulp of tea.

“Hiccup… You know you don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with. And we don’t have to start out with full facecam. But I do think it’d be good for you if we work up to that. And look, they don’t have to know about the leg if you don’t want to. They don’t have to know anything about our private lives. It’s just that you were so… isolated after the accident. You didn’t leave the house anymore, and even now you still don’t do it much. But you interacting with your chat has helped you recover so much from that low point, more than you can see. You just need a bit more confidence. And I think streaming together can help with that.” Astrid gently said, lowering her head so she was in his field of vision before standing straight, forcing his head up as well.

“I… I’ll think about it. I promise.” he eventually said, meaning it.

“Alright, take your time. Now, I’m gonna get back to shooting cultists with Lara Croft, and you should build more sewage pipes and trains.” she chuckled, sipping the last of her tea before moving back to the couch and putting her headset back on.

“For the record, I’m probably gonna kill a lot of aliens, so it’s not as cutesy as you think.” he shouted, probably loud enough for her mic to pick up.

“Well then. Chat, if you’re interested in my boyfriend’s cutesy way of purging the xenos, go over to his channel at HiccupGames. He’ll be starting there in about a minute. Otherwise, we’re going to some badass Lara Croft.” Astrid laughed, picking her controller back up and switching the game.

She watched out of the corner of her eye as Hiccup closed the door behind him.

“Well I didn’t expect our private lives to get into the community quite this soon, but I guess watch this space if you want to see us suck at playing together.”

Astrid smiled slightly, it would be good for Hiccup to be in front of the camera, maybe get enough confidence back so he would be the snarky little shit he used to be.

Yes, maybe this would be a good thing, perhaps she should tell Stoick too.

“Right chat, standard apologies in advance for the swearing when I die. Again. But this time, this time, for sure!” She said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! We’ll be staggering our uploads from now, without the mirrored timeline. One time I will upload, then Wolfie, me, Wolfie and so on and so forth. 
> 
> Word count: 1,824


End file.
